<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>True Humanity by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26302912">True Humanity</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dark Souls (Video Games), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Dark Souls (Video Game) Fusion, BAMF Midoriya Izuku, Class 1-B - Freeform, Class 1a - Freeform, Other, Strong Midoriya Izuku, im still bad at tagging, im too lazy to tag properly sorry, inspired by the song (The Red hood by the aviators) check it out</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:55:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>995</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26302912</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fight, to ignite<br/>Not for gods nor the coming of night<br/>If I'm the last of the men to fall<br/>Then this warrior's growing in might<br/>For fear and for love<br/>And survival when push comes to shove<br/>The red hood is coming to take you home<br/>The bearer of soul and of light.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Midoriya Izuku/Uraraka Ochako</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>True Humanity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey, just a quick chapter on this to see if anyone wants to read it enjoy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>How long had I been searching?</p><p> </p><p>For the pigment, the <b>DARK</b> <b>SOUL.</b></p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Searching, yearning, longing.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>The paint that shall let young Aria paint a truly kind and free…</p><p> </p><p>What was I thinking about?</p><p> </p><p>Ahhh, right Ariana needed paint for her world and I set out for it not too long ago.</p><p> </p><p>‘Or was it eons ago’ the near beastial man draped in red thought</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm what was the colour she needed, something dark” it said to itself wandering through a ruin it was sure it passed before.</p><p> </p><p>It’s cloak dripping with a dark shining ichor, blood it realised, from its quarry, crawling limply away, head nearly cleaved clean off.</p><p> </p><p>As it stated towards its prey, a smaller fellow, he didn’t know what he did but his blood seemed like something he should take, for Ariandel…</p><p> </p><p>No that isn’t right, “Ariamis, Ariandel, Ahh what was its name, that child, or was it a older fellow” the creature thought lost in its own little crumbling world as the terrified lord of Pygmy’s crawled away as fast as his decrepit limbs could take him.</p><p> </p><p>Faintly, the red cloaked facadè of a man heard something in the distance, clinking metal and a voice.</p><p> </p><p>“Ahh, help, gods help me, the <b>RED HOOD</b> has come to devour us” the knight heard the Pygmy say, bringing back memories of its duty, to take their dark souls as paint for the boy</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>*CLINK* *CLINK* *CLINK*</b>
</p><p> </p><p>The red knight heard the metal armour of their visitor approach, looking at the visitor, he saw someone he never thought he would, The Ashen one, standing there, looking not a day over when they first met</p><p> </p><p>“Ahhhh, It was you all along, the one who awoke Fillianore, you are strong, your soul Doubly so” the red cloaked man said as he drew his shattered and warped blade to point towards the being in front of them, hearing something that made them ponder.</p><p> </p><p>“Gael, no, not you too” the feminine voice from within the armour stated.</p><p> </p><p>Had they met before, and who was Gael.</p><p> </p><p>It was of no matter though, as the Red hood charged forth towards the Ashen one cloak flying behind.</p><p> </p><p>The ashen one had dodge at the last moment, away from the corrupted blade, slashing the leg of the giant in front of her deeply, the wound filling with the corruption of Sludge his blood had become.</p><p> </p><p>Swing after swing, the blades of the Ashen one and Gael clashed, a mighty storm built as the fight reached its zenith, before long though the wounds imparted put the Red hood down to a knee.</p><p> </p><p>*cough* <b>*HACK* “</b> Ahhh, what, is this” The red hood did staring at the black bloodstain upon his sword “The dark, Dark Soul, yes that is what I’m searching for” the knight said thinking back into its crumbling consciousness, light already failing to reach the surface of its thoughts “For Aura, she needed this Shade, to paint her Portrait, if it’s within me, then surely there will be more in you.” The knight, or what’s left of its shambling mind said to his old compatriot.</p><p> </p><p>“I just need, to cut, a little…” the red hood said, thoughts finally falling behind the shadow of his own demise, no longer in control, he saw with fleeting sentience, the battle that was wrought, the crossing of blades and spewing of magic, it had not been but one battle they had fought but many over the hours, skirmishes between lucidity and savagery.</p><p> </p><p>After a long while, the fighting had stopped, the dust beneath his now more a muddy mess of blood and guts, he’d been split open, long rotted organs hanging out of the creature it fell to its knees before the battered and bruised Knight bearing two rather imposing blades in her hands, bringing them to the Red hooded beats throat.</p><p> </p><p>After a long silence she finally spoke “ Gael, my friend, I’m truly sorry for not being able to help you, for letting you become… <b>THIS</b>, but know that you shall no longer feel any pain, and you may rest, you have fought for so long and so diligently” she said with so malice in her voice only compassion and sadness to the slave knight, before bringing her blades across his neck, he heard something that comforted him deeply.</p><p> </p><p>“I pray that you find peace within your dreams, Dear Friend” he heard before his head left his shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>Floating within nothingness had not broken the mind of Gael, no, for you cannot break what is not there, his mind found no solace in death, only an eternity of dark, tethered to something by the belly, he could not hear or see or smell, only wait, and waiting was all he did, finally after eons of nothingness he saw something, even if he hadn’t the mind to react.</p><p> </p><p>He saw a light, burning brighter than any sun, he was drawn towards it, like moth to flame, he paced towards it, not knowing what was leading him, he felt his arms and legs grow sluggish, his body become small, and a strange speech being sent through everything, finally he reached the light, he felt…</p><p> </p><p>Cold</p><p> </p><p>He felt something grab his still frame, cold within their grasp, he heard shouting and commotion, the bright light had become dimmer as it seemed many had crowded around him, pressing his chest and breathing his air, they had done it for hours before giving up, he had yet to explore, he realised, so he tried to vocalise this to the Giants leering over him, only managing to get out a squeak to their shock, they had finally handed him to one who looked green, he couldn't see all too well right now, but that didn’t matter, his eyes would clear up and he’d be on his way.</p><p> </p><p>He had paid no attention to the words said by the beings near him until the green one said something quite peculiar to him “Izuku”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry if the terms get abit confusing, I tried to make his hollowing seem like he was crumbling at the seems and couldn’t remember even simple details</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>